heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Garug
Apppearence Garug is a large man with dull skin and red eyes, his left arm twisted by the dark energies that pulsate through his body, ending in a cruel, clawed talon-like hand. he wears little armor other than the twisted mail down his demon arm and his iron tasset and leggings. the helm he wears has a large blade on it for use when he headbutts his foe. his boots are heavy leather things, spiked at seemingly random places. Weapons/Abilities Strength is Garug's greatest asset and weapon—some call him the strongest living creature in all the land, stronger than even his own Demonic King is physically. His weapon of choice is Damnation, an oversized executioner's axe, forged of a demon's body which still lusts and craves death, and the demon, as with any demon blade, still lives within—though its cries are ignored outright by Garug. He has learned how to channel the savage flames within the axe's cruel heart into his own strikes, causing his formidable strength to be even more lethal. He fights with great, sweeping swings of his axe, groundbreaking force behind each one—sometimes with both hands, sometimes only needing one—but these swings require great dedication, and he is not exactly the greatest tactician. He has developed something of a signature technique, a mighty overhead swing embued with all his might and the flames of the demon axe, that burns the victim's body to pieces, leaving only the soul behind for Garug to harvest. Personality there is not much to say about personality. he is sadistic, simple and savage. Backstory Garug had always a cruel man, even before the beginning of the second War. He was an executioner, and nothing game him greater joy than executing the guilty. Once the wars started, the executees stopped flowing. That made Garug mad. The sight of heads rolling and blood flowing was something he needed in his life. For a brief time, he was a part of the Seraphic Army, but the Demonic forces were not satisfying enough. Stupid things like "protocol" and "form" and "necessity" kept getting in the way; he was not allowed to slaughter them as he pleased. It didn't take long for Garug to turn traitor after that—the Demonic forces, after all, had no quarrel with slaughter. It didn't take long for him to gain authority; when demons saw him harvesting souls, chopping bodies like timber, they almost perceived him as kin. But Garug was yet not satisfied. He wanted in on the big plans, the spectacular slaughters—he needed to be a part of the Hellacious Council. He challenged one of the greater demons, one of Darraynous's most loyal warriors, for his spot, and at the time, the demon laughed. He stated the only caveats were to make it a duel with no weapons, fists alone—and at the time, he thought victory was certain; he was a master martial artist with enough willpower to set his fists ablaze at will. When the duel began, Garug rushed straight toward the demon, grabbed ahold of him, and tore him in half with his bare hands. The leftovers of that demon later became Damnation, his axe of choice. His position secured, Garug at last could carve a path of destruction wherever he pleased—and that was precisely what he did. He murdered many a great Seraphic soldier, including Captain Crimson Strike, the legendary once-leader of the Sixteenth Division of the Knights of the Rising Sun. As more and more dangerous Seraphic warriors come to the forefront, Garug continues his hunt for Strike's second-in-command, Hindeku, whose constant and considerable mistakes have long since stopped being amusing to him. Origin Like most of the hellforge characters this one emerged from custom characters made in SCIV, I made a clunky and awkward brute and accidently one shot killed CF's custome character with a power attack and decided to give him a bio. the gear required to give such insane attack power all looked sinister as did the weapon, in light of this i decided he would have to be a demonic upper ranked soldier. Category:Varogons characters Category:Hellforge